


Pillow

by rockliff (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "pillow". The rest is a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

“Sebastian, get your fucking hand out of my hair…”

“You liked it last time.”

“Well, I don’t like it this time, so quit!” 

Sebastian’s long fingers move in a sharp scraping motion from Hunter’s hair to his back, feeling the muscles ripple and stretch and his spine twist with the curving, repetitive tilt of his hips into the pillow between their bodies. Sebastian’s returning upward thrusts are just as quick.

Hunter is broad and solid on top of him, as breathless as Sebastian with twice the sweat at his brow. He’s hot, so hot, hissing at Sebastian’s short nails scratching zig-zag stripes down his back. He doesn’t tell him to stop.

A low moan escapes Sebastian’s lips. The pillow has shifted and his bare dick is rutting against Hunter’s warm thigh for only a moment before a broad hand shoves between their bodies to shift the pillow back. Hunter tries to pin it down on either side of Sebastian with his knees, with decent results - it pulls the pillowcase tighter across Seb’s aching cock and gives him a more solid surface to thrust against.

“Fuck…” Sebastian whispers, grinding upward more, trying hard not to throw his leg up over Hunter’s hip, “I’m getting close.”

“Don’t care.” Hunter’s eyes are closed, no doubt imagining pictures from the Penthouse he keeps in his bedside drawer. It’s never bothered Seb before - he’s usually imagining what Blaine Anderson looks like on his knees and spreading his ass open - but right now, one of many evenings spent fucking a pillow with Hunter doing the same from above, something snaps.

“You don’t care?” he rasps, tightly squeezing Hunter’s hips, “God, Hunter, you don’t-” a shuddering moan, “- care?”

Hunter groans and it feels like he’s about to get off Sebastian but Seb holds him there, and they both continue to grind. Hunter keeps his eyes closed.

“You don’t care that I’m close to coming?” Seb’s voice is low, a little smoky, close to Hunter’s ear. 

“N-No.”

“Fuck, Hunt…”

“Stop saying my name,” Hunter rasps shakily, “Stop talking.”

Sebastian moans, his fingers travelling to his lower back, “But it’s so fucking good, you’re gonna make me come…”

Hunter’s lips are parted and his lashes flutter, like he can’t decide what he wants anymore. He’s still thrusting, not moving away, but his expression is one of confusion and conflict. And arousal.

“Are you close?…” Sebastian asks, quiet but thick in his ear.

“Stop…”

“Please, tell me… Am I going to make you come, Hunter?”

He moans, his hips twitching in a jerky, irregular motion. “Shut up-“

“Oh god, you’re going to make me fucking come, all over myself…” Sebastian arches a little, his breath quickening, his hands sliding down to cup and squeeze Hunter’s ass.

Hunter doesn’t stop him, gritting his teeth, resisting something - but he doesn’t know what it is. His orgasm? Letting Sebastian’s words get him going? Thinking about Sebastian’s lips and the freckles on his chest and the undulations of his hips instead of titfucking Selena Gomez? His breath comes quick and short, his hips stiff.

“Please Hunter, I can feel you’re close, I want-” Sebastian gasps, “Oh god, Hunter, you’re making me come, I’m fucking coming-!”

Hunter’s eyes open at the very moment Seb’s eyes roll back and his head tips upward, his mouth slack open and wet, and Hunter is surprised to find that at the first wet feeling of his come seeping through the pillow, he’s coming too.

He shouts something when his orgasm hits. It’s Sebastian’s name.


End file.
